The present invention relates generally to a device for successively displaying a plurality of images, a panel control system for determining the relative positions of each of a plurality of panels in such a device, and such a device including sound generating apparatus.
It is known to provide a device for displaying alternatively two images where one image is disposed on a fixed sheet and the other image is disposed on a sheet movable relative thereto. Each sheet is subdivided into slats, with the slats of the movable rear sheet being interleaved with the slats of the stationary front sheet so that initially, when the rear sheet is in one extreme position, the image formed by the slats of the rear sheet is perceived and then, when the rear sheet is moved to an opposite extreme position, the image formed by the slats of the front sheet is perceived. As will be appreciated, a single device is limited to the presentation in series of only two images (one defined by the front sheet and one defined by the back sheet) so that, if more than two images are to be displayed, one must use apparatus in the nature of a book having a plurality of pages, each page being a device limited to alternatively showing only two images. See, for example, the book Hidden Animals, published in 1992 by The Reader's Digest Association, Inc., ISBN 0-89577-462-3.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device for successively displaying a plurality of at least three images.
Another object is to provide a panel-control system for determining the relative positioning of each of a plurality of panels in such a device where each of the images is formed by a single respective panel.
A further object is to provide such a device which incorporates sound-generating apparatus.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a device wherein the sound produced by actuation of a given sound-generating switch will vary with the image being presented on the device.